Night's Comforts
by Aizou
Summary: ONESHOT My first ever... A pre-Cell short and sweet Goku/Gohan fic; Gohan wakes up scared as Cell haunts his dreams; however he is afraid of what his father may think of him. R&R please, need to know how to improve!


**Night's comforts.**

This story takes place in the few days of peace before the Cell Games. Just a little Goku/Gohan oneshot. My first ever, so reviews would be helpful :)

Disclaimer:

Arise, Shenron!

Why have you summoned me? Make your wish.

I wish that I owned Dragon Ball Z!

Your wish cannot be granted.

But… Why?

Because it is owned by Akira Toriyama. I'll take my leave.

-Pouts-

**Anyone watching from a distance would have thought it was a light show; indeed it was anything but. Billowing smoke clouds and the deafening crashes of ki blasts told a different story. Gohan watched on in horror, somehow frozen to the spot, unable to do anything. Death and destruction loomed ominously and all the while, manic laughter sliced through the atmosphere. Blast after blast signed the death contracts of yet more human beings, helpless to alter their fate.**

"**No…"**

**Blissfully unaware of the monstrous happenings not too far away, a little house in the remote 439 mountain area code lay silent and peaceful, its inhabitants – namely Goku and Chi-Chi Son – somehow, incredibly, sleeping on.**

**The hand of Cell found its new target and a dazzling ball of light appeared in the palm. He fired at the house.**

"NO!"

This time, the scream of Gohan Son brought him out of his tormented slumber and he sat up, breathing heavily and sweating buckets. His eyes swerved wildly, searching his room for any signs of abnormality or danger.

"Mom… Dad…" he croaked feebly.

Pushing back his covers, Gohan slid out of bed, his breath still ragged and his mind still scared. He took the first few steps towards his bedroom door, seeking the comfort of his parents; however, as his hand touched the handle, he stopped.

_I'm supposed to be facing Cell along with Dad and the others in a few days… How can I be ready for that if I can't even cope with a bad dream? I must be strong._

Reluctantly, he climbed back into bed and curled into the foetal position, drawing in the covers tightly around him. However, still he could not escape; shadows played tricks on his mind and he was uneasy. The terrors of the night were unwilling to let him sleep just yet. He tried squeezing his eyes shut, but again the image of Cell destroying his house was imprinted on the inside of his eyelids, forcing him to open them and stare uneasily at the window.

Down the corridor in the other bedroom, Goku awoke. Something was amiss. He looked over to his side to check on his wife, but she was sleeping peacefully, her breath fluttering strands of her hair with each time she exhaled. Next, Goku's attention was diverted to Gohan. The young boy's ki showed signs of restlessness, yet he was unharmed. Goku frowned slightly, puzzled, then slipped out of bed, taking care not to disturb Chi-Chi. Making his way towards Gohan's room, Goku pondered.

_I wonder what's wrong with Gohan? He seems… Scared, but I don't sense anyone with him._

He pushed down the door handle and opened the door, a creak causing a nervous Gohan to give out an involuntary cry and tense up. The eleven year old cowered, eyes squeezed shut, awaiting his fate.

"Gohan…? You ok, little man?"

One eye opened cautiously, followed by the other. A large sigh of relief could be heard as Gohan let out his subconsciously held breath.

"Daddy… you scared me!"

"You gonna tell me what's up?" Goku knelt on the floor, resting his head on his arms on his son's bed, his eyes meeting Gohan's. Yet his words were met with silence and an ashamed down casting of the boy's glance. "It's okay, Gohan, I'm here, you can tell me."

"It's just… Dad, how can I fight Cell with you when I get scared so easily? I know you want me to be tough and I try, I really do, but I'm scared, Dad. Scared that something's going to go wrong, that he's gonna kill you and Mom like he did in my dream! I don't know if I can do it, Dad. I'm sorry; you must be so ashamed of me." He muttered the last sentence, as if he himself did not want to hear his father's response to it.

_Ahh, a bad dream! So that's the root of the problem…_

Goku's shoulders visibly relaxed and he hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of Gohan's bed, pulling his son into his lap, using one arm to hold him and one to ruffle his hair. Gohan rested his head against his dad's chest and wrapped his arms around him, his breathing now steady as listened to his father's rhythmic heart beat.

"Listen, Gohan. You're not giving yourself enough credit, son – you're the toughest little guy that I know and it's natural to be scared about Cell. I promise, we'll beat him and make him pay for what he's done." Goku pulled his son away from his torso and tilted his chin up to meet his gaze. "I could never, ever be ashamed of you, Gohan. Remember that. You're my son – my only son – and you've come way further than I ever did when I was your age. I am so, so proud of you and even besides the fighting, you're the best son I could have ever wanted… I wouldn't change you for the world. You got that, little buddy?" He tweaked Gohan's nose and smiled at him, his eyes shining with pride and affection.

Gohan weakly returned Goku's smile, comforted by his words. "I love you, Dad…" he murmured, settling his head back against his dad's chest, a sudden urge to sleep overwhelming him. His eyelids felt heavy as he absorbed the warmth radiating from Goku's body.

"I love you too, little man." Goku remained seated on the bed, shifting his grip on his son in order to make him more comfortable. All was silent, save for the content breathing of the two Saiyans. Goku didn't move until he was sure the eleven year old slumbered. When he sensed he was asleep, he carefully shifted the boy's small frame from his lap, detaching his arms from their grip around Goku's waist. He pulled back the covers, laid his son down and tucked him in tightly, smiling slightly as the boy unconsciously rolled over. Making his way to the bedroom door, Goku paused suddenly and turned to cast his eyes upon the sleeping figure.

_Gohan… In a few days you're going to save the world… It's a lot to ask of you, Gohan, I know, but I'm positive you can do it… I know you feel you have to live up to my expectations but the truth is you've exceeded them by far. I'm more proud of you than you'll ever know. You don't know it yet but you're going to be a hero; until then, just be my son. That's all I could ever want from you. Sleep well, buddy._

His eyes lingered on the image that lay before him for a moment longer, absorbing every detail of the unknowing boy. Then, he left, his soft footfalls retreating along the corridor, back to his own room.


End file.
